Different Start
by PerryRocks- Wolf Warrior
Summary: Mordecai goes into deep depression when Margaret declines his request for a date and tells him she doesn't feel that way toward him. And Benson isn't too pleased when Mordecai locks himself back into the bedroom. ONESHOT. Not technically Mordeson


**RANDOM FLUFF MOMENT o3o**

**So, I got hooked on the couple Mordeson, and I've been wanting so much to write something with this couple xD I'm like "I NEED IDEAS I NEED IDEAS". This fluff idea got into my head a while ago so I decided to write it. It may be a bit OOC, but I tried my best to get it in character.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**DIsclaimer: Mordecai, Rigby, Margaret, and Benson belong to JG Quintel.**

**...**

The depressed blue jay opened the front door and entered the house, slamming the door closed behind him. He weakly trudged to the staircase.

The trip upstairs felt like he was climbing to his death. His long legs were shaking as he lifted each of them up to climb up. The five second trip felt like a century once he got to the top. Mordecai felt his eyes burning with tears as he went to his and Rigby's bedroom and opened the door.

His raccoon friend was lying on the trampoline, obviously bored. Rigby smiled when he saw his friend. "Hey man!" he greeted. "How did it go? Did she say yes?"

Mordecai had left less than a half hour ago to go ask Margaret the big question. He was going to ask her out on a date. He would tell her how he finally felt, after finally building up the courage to tell her. It was going to be perfect. They would be the most amazing couple ever, and they would be happy.

The look on the bluejays sad face literally screamed the answer out to Rigby, who frowned deeply. "Aww, man. I'm sorry dude-" he started, his eyes filling with pity for his friend.

"Get out."

Mordecai finally spoke, but it was in a sort of depressed tone. This made Rigby raise an eyebrow, confused.

"What?" the raccoon asked.

"Get out. I wanna be alone."

"Man, come on-"

_"GET OUT! I WANT TO BE LEFT ALONE! __WHAT DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND ABOUT THAT?!"_

The angry, demanding tone in Mordecai's now yelling voice made the fur on Rigby raise up. Rigby quickly obeyed and fled the room, closing the door behind him.

Mordecai glared angrily at the door, as though he were trying to see through it to glare after Rigby. His glare faded a few seconds later, and he sighed heavily. He then sat on his bed, making it creak a bit from the weight now on it.

He laid on his back, the top of his head pressed up against the wall that faced his bed. He could feel the hot tears escape his eyes and slowly ride down his face, and onto the bed blanket underneath him.

The horrible conversation continued to run through his head. He wanted so much to forget it..but it was hard. Being rejected by the most wonderful woman in your life tore at his heart. He half hoped his heart would break, literally. He wanted to rid of this pain, this horrible, horrible pain.

_'There are other girls..' _came the voice in his head.

_'But there's only one Margaret,' _Mordecai thought.

He gave a low whimper, tightly closing his eyes.

...

Rigby frowned in worry as he went outside. He knew his friend was hurting and possibly angry. Heck, he was probably ticked off. Yet, he was possible more hurt than angry.

"Rigby!"

The raccoon turned to the direction of the voice. _Crap, not now.._he thought when he saw his boss walking over. And he didn't seem to be happy.

"Rigby! Where the heck is Mordecai?" Benson snapped. "You two are supposed to pick up trash!"

"I know! I know!" Rigby said in his defence. "But I was waiting for Mordecai, and he just got back-"

"Where is he?!" demanded Benson, glaring angrily. The color of his gumballs soon turned into a bright red.

"He's in the bedroom. Margaret turned him down," Rigby said.

The angry look on Bensons face faded away softly, but he was still pretty annoyed.

"He's in the bedroom _again!?"_ Benson growled. He stormed toward the house.

"Wait! Benson!" Rigby yelled after him. He didn't want Benson to make Mordecai feel worse, or at least get more angry. Benson ignored him and went into the house.

"_Mordecai!" _Benson angrily yelled, going up the stairs and to the bedroom door. The familiar blues song was playing in the bedroom, and boy did this make Benson irritated.

"Mordecai! Open up!" Benson angrily pounded on the bedroom door. "This is your boss!" The door didn't open.

"I'm going to count to three, and if you don't open this door, I'm coming in myself!"

The door stay closed.

"One!"

The song continued playing.

"Two!"

The volume increased.

"THREE!"

The door continued to stay closed.

"That's it! I'm coming in!" Benson angrily yelled. He grabbed the door handel and angrily opened the door. It banged against the wall, now fully open. The gumball machine entered the bedroom. He turned and saw the bluejay lying on the bed, eyes closed tightly in despair, and he was curled into a ball.

"Mordecai, get up!" Benson ordered. Mordecai shook his head.

"No," he said in a small weak voice that was filled with pain. Benson couldn't help but start to feel a bit of pity toward him, but he knew he was going to have to get Mordecai out of this.

Benson sighed, went to the music player and turned it off and sat down on the side of the bed, the red color of his gumballs slowly fading. "Fine. Do you want to at least talk about it?" he asked.

Mordecai was hesitant before slowly sitting up. He sighed. "Not really.."

"If you talk about it, you'll feel better," Benson said calmly.

The bluejay looked at the ground. "Okay," he said after a moment of silence. "Well...I went to the coffee shop to ask out Margaret. When I got there, she and Eileen were cleaning up the tables. So, I went over to her and told her I wanted to talk. So, we went outside and I told her. I told her how I felt, I told her how much she meant to me, and that I wanted to go out on a date."

The rising pitch of Mordecai's voice told Benson that the rest wasn't going to be good.

"And...and then she told me she didn't like me that way," Mordecai said, his voice shaking. "She told me that she only saw us as friends...she thought it would never work out..and..she declined the date. She didn't want to..." Mordecai's eye twitched a bit as it burned again with tears.

"So, I left. I came back here..." he said slowly. Benson frowned. It had been a while, but he knew that pain in a sort-of-similar way. He remembered his old girlfriend, Veronica. And while she may not have declined his date request, she had left him. For a stupid business man. But he pushed away his old problems so he could focus on Mordecai's.

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that," Benson said in a sympathetic way.

Mordecai nodded. "It's..it's fine.." he said. He was quiet for a moment before he finally broke down. He sobbed hard and he covered his face with his hands, trembling uncontrollably. This was enough to startle Benson.

"Mordecai, don't-" started Benson, but he was cut off when Mordecai threw himself on Benson, crying harder. The bluejay hugged Benson tightly and closely, as though he was the last thing he had in life.

Benson's eyes widened, both in shock and worry. He had never seen the bluejay cry before, nor did he think that the twenty three year old had cried at all while working at the park. He swallowed nervously before hesitantly wrapping an arm around Mordecai, pulling him close.

"It's ok, Mordecai," he said in a soft soothing voice.

Mordecai whimpered loudly, making Benson sigh in somewhat irriation. Benson was never the type of guy who seemed to be a comforter. But he had some experience with Pops, who would wake up in the middle of the night from a nightmare at times, and call him to come over so he wouldn't be alone. Or like the time a prank from Muscle Man went awry and it ended up making Pops go to the hospital, as he had nearly died from the bed nearly crushing him. The bubblegum machine then hesitantly began to rub a hand up and down Mordecai's back in a comforting way.

"It's alright...it's not the end of the world, you know."

"It feel like it is to me," Mordecai answered in a shaky voice. He was still crying but it wasn't as bad as it was a while ago. Benson held him closer, whispering soothing words as he continued to rub the bluejays back gently. After a few minutes, Mordecai finally calmed down a bit.

"Better?" Benson asked.

"Yeah.." Mordecai nodded weakly. His eyes were bloodshot, and the feathers on his face were soaked from the tears. "I guess..I just never met anyone I liked more than Margaret and when she didn't like me back..I guess that just made me break like this." He let out a nervous chuckle. "Sorry you had to see all this."

"It's fine," Benson gave him a kind smile, which was rare for Mordecai.

Mordecai cringed and rubbed his head. "Ugh. Now I've got a crying hangover," he said. Benson laughed.

"It'll go away," he said. Mordecai smiled weakly.

"Yeah," the bluejay agreed. Benson nodded before getting up.

"Alright, well, you and Rigby have to go pick up trash," he said. "So, get yourself cleaned up and go do it." He got up and started to the bedroom door.

"Hey, Benson?"

The gumball machine turned to look at Mordecai.

"Thanks," Mordecai finished, the smile still on his face.

"No problem," Benson smiled, nodding. He left the room and closed the door behind him.

Mordecai sighed and looked up at the ceiling. He still felt a bit hurt, but Benson comforting him made most of it go away. True, he still liked Margaret, but he had to agree with that voice in his head.

There were other girls. And as Benson said, it wasn't the end of the world if they decline your feelings.

It was just a different start.


End file.
